Naughty or Nice
by 2010blueberry
Summary: "What does Blair Cornelia Waldorf want for Christmas?" "Charles Bartholomew Bass, for forever," She said before she grabbed a hold of his cheeks and kissed him roughly. Post S5, potential S6. futureflufffic.


**December 22, 2012**

Chuck Bass was packing up his briefcase and getting ready to leave his office at Bass Industries when he heard the faint sound of the doorknob being turned.

"Sorry, Margaret," He said as he continued to focus on quickly packing his briefcase. "I'm closing the office early this year for the holidays,"

"I'm already late to meet Blair," He continued to tell his assistant once he quickly looked at his watch. "I'm betting she'll be more than upset with me as it is,"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," An all too familiar voice said, which caused him to turn around for the first time. When he turned around he saw the one and only Blair Waldorf in only a long winter jacket wearing her steel black Louboutins and a Christmas-themed headband.

"Did Christmas come a few days early this year?" He wondered as he started to walk towards her.

"Maybe," She said as she felt his strong hands on her waist. "It depends,"

"On?" He prompted her.

"Whether you've been naughty or nice,"

"That depends," He told her as he pulled her closer to him. "What will being nice give me?"

"This," She said before she softly pecked his lips.

"What will being naughty give me?" He asked once they pulled away from each other.

He watched his girlfriend as she started to slowly un-button her long winter coat away from her body to reveal what she wearing underneath. She smirked as she watched his eyes widened in surprise and delight; she was wearing a dark red leather dress that was accustomed with black fur at the top and bottom and hugged all her curves in the right places.

"So have you been naughty or nice, Mr. Bass?" She asked after she gave him a few moments to seductively stare at her.

"Definitely naughty," He smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that," She throatily moaned before she planted her lips on his as they began to passionately kiss. As their lips continued to move in synchronization she took a hold of his tie and pulled him with her as she started to walk to the other side of the room.

"What does Chuck Bass want for Christmas?" She asked him as she continued to walk towards the large, black oval table that was across the room. "We looked everywhere in the North Pole for your Christmas list, but we couldn't seem to find it,"

"You won't find a list," He said as he lifted her in his arms.

"Why not?" She wondered. "There has got to be something the great Chuck Bass wants for Christmas,"

"I have everything I need or could ever want," He whispered hoarsely into her ear as he gently lowered her onto the table.

"I thought you were being naughty this year, because that sounded awfully nice," She smiled as a laugh threatened to escape her lips.

"I can show you how naughty I've been this year if you let me show you," He smirked.

"Show me then,"

"Gladly," He quickly said before he planted his lips on her exposed clavicle, which caused Blair to moan loudly as she arched her back off the cool surface.

As she arched her back off the table it caused her dress to lower, which revealed her breasts to him. He instantly attached his mouth to the newly revealed soft flesh as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close to her.

She buried her hands into his hair as he bit and sucked at the sensitive skin. She moaned as he continued his ministrations and she continued to moan when he moved his lips up to the sensitive spot of her clavicle that he always knew drove her crazy with need.

"I need more," She breathlessly whispered to him as she tore open his shirt.

"You're being awfully naughty as well," He smirked as he felt her hands beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"Is that a complaint?" She asked as she successfully unbuckled his belt. "I thought you loved me this way,"

"I love you any way I can have you," He told her seriously.

"God, Bass," She moaned loudly. "You know the right things to say to me that make me want to explode,"

"It's the truth," He replied before he began to lower the leather dress away from her body carefully. Any other time he would have definitely ripped the dress away from her body, but he knew he was going to incorporate this dress as a part of their Christmas traditions.

"You're so beautiful," He saw in awe, which caused her to bite her lip shyly as she blushed at his declaration before she lowered his boxers with the toes of her feet so they were both equally naked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist once again as she felt him move to her entrance. She leaned up to kiss him with all the desire she had for him before he sheathed himself into her and they started to move as one in their well-practiced rhythm.

They swallowed each other's moans as he thrusted into her and she bucked up to meet his every thrust. It wasn't long until he began to feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was close. He wasn't as close as she seemed to be so he moved his lips to her breasts once again before he took her nipples into his mouth and turned them into hardened peaks as he concentrated on the sounds that were escaping her lips.

"Chuck," She moaned seconds later and he knew she was ready.

"I'm there," He assured her. "Come with me,"

They both found their release moments later before he collapsed onto her; although she didn't mind since she loved the closeness after they made love.

"This has got to be the best surprise visit you have ever made to the office," He smirked once their breathing came to a steady rate.

"Really?" She wondered. "My Valentine's Day surprise that was waiting in your office wasn't the best?" She asked as the smirk on her face matched his.

"Valentine's Day is a close second and I very much enjoyed that day," He said after he thought back to Valentine's Day and the sexy cupid costume she wearing when she greeted him as he walked into his office that day. "But this surprise means much more to me,"

"Why is that?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," He said mysteriously.

"That's not very fun," She said as a fake pout graced her lips.

"But you know what is?" He wondered as she felt his hardness on her inner thigh.

"I can think of a few things," She whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23, 2012<strong>

On the night before Christmas Eve Blair stood in front of the full length mirror that was in her and Chuck's master bedroom as she critiqued the new lingerie set she bought just for Christmas. Well, if she was being completely honest the new lingerie set she bought was more for Chuck, who was currently in the living room and who also had no idea what her plans for tonight were.

All he knew was that she was definitely up to something since she kicked him out of their bedroom almost an hour ago.

She fixed her curls again before she looked at her reflection once more and deemed her appearance good enough for a sexy, but romantic night with Chuck. She grabbed her sheer white robe and slipped it on before she picked up her cell phone and took a picture of herself that she was planning to send Chuck.

She could have easily yelled out his name to tell him to come to her, but this was much more fun. She smirked to herself as she read over the message she typed:

_Chuck,_

_I know you said you had everything you wanted, but I have a Christmas gift I thought you would love to unwrap._

_-XOXO B_

She quickly sent the message with the photograph of her and as she waited for him to come to their master bedroom she looked around the romantic setting she had arranged. The lights in the bedroom were dimmed, but the tea light candles that were lit around the room provided enough light for them and because peonies were their signature flower she placed peony petals on the top of the duvet.

"I'm ready to unwrap my gift," Chuck said as he entered the room and she caught her first glance of him. Before he walked into the room she was planning on saying a sexy remark, but instead she couldn't help but giggle.

She never thought she would see the day where Chuck Bass would be wearing a Santa Clause suit. Not only was he wearing the traditional red and white jacket and pants, but he was also wearing the fake beard, black boots, and red and white Santa hat. He even added a white bowtie to his ensemble.

"What do you think, Waldorf?" He asked as he walked up to her and stood behind her.

"I love it," She whispered against his lips after she turned around to face him. She growled in frustration when the beard got in the way and she pulled it down under his chin before she continued to kiss him.

"So much better," She told him after she pecked his lips once more.

"You know, as Santa Clause, I have really worked hard this past year to check who has been on the naughty and nice lists this year," He smirked.

"And what list did I make it on?" She asked teasingly as she took off her robe and showed him the lingerie set she was wearing.

"What do you think?" He asked as he gently pulled her body into his and she felt how turned on he was.

"I'm going to say the naughty list," She smirked.

"Most definitely," He said right before he pressed his lips against hers. As they passionately kissed they both fought for dominance as their desire increased for one another.

As they continued to kiss Chuck took a hold of the untied strings of her white robe and pulled her to him as he started to walk towards their bed.

"God, I love you," He said whole-heartedly once he sat down on their duvet and she stood in between his legs.

"I love you, too, so much," She told him with the same degree of emotion as he started to slowly push the silky material of the robe away from her shoulders.

"What does Blair Cornelia Waldorf want for Christmas?" He asked her as she moved to straddle his legs so she was sitting in his lap. She couldn't help but giggle before she told him the only thing she wanted.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, for forever," She said before she grabbed a hold of his cheeks and kissed him roughly. His hands immediately buried themselves in her chocolate brown curls before her hands drifted away from his face to the hairs at the nape of his neck when she flipped them around.

"I think that's possible," He told her as they both moved to a sitting position before he moved to the ground and kneeled on one knee.

"Blair Waldorf," He started when he took the black, velvet box out of his pocket before he looked up to her and saw her hands covering her mouth and her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"You are my everything and you always have been. While I know our journey has been filled with hardships everything that we had to go through to this moment was well worth it because right here in this moment I am asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. You are the woman standing next to me when I imagine my future, you are the one who will be the mother of my children, you are the woman I'll be coming home to after a frustrating day at the office, and you're the woman who I'll be married to for the rest of my life. I love you with every fiber of my being and I will continue to love you even more as we grow old together,"

"Blair Waldorf," He continued as he opened the small box in his hand. "I am nothing without you. Chuck Bass is nothing worthwhile without Blair Waldorf. Will you give me the honor of being your husband?"

She stared at him in awe with tears in her eyes before she lowered her head towards his. She grabbed his cheeks and caressed them softly before she pressed her lips against his.

"Yes," She simply whispered to him before he smiled like the cat that ate the canary as he lifted the diamond out of the box and put it on her ring finger where it belonged. "I would love to be your wife,"

They smiled widely as they looked at the engagement ring on her finger before they looked to each other and smiled just as widely.

The realization that they were engaged and soon to be married began to hit them full force and they were instantly fused together and kissing each other as if there would be no tomorrow.

She pulled him up to her as she leaned back on the pile of pillows and he hovered over her. They continued to kiss each other's soon to be bruised lips as their hands started to divest each other of their clothing.

They pulled their lips away from each other once they were skin and skin and just looked into each other's chocolate brown eyes.

"You have just made me the happiest man," He said as he pushed back a curl behind her ear. "I can't wait until I'm your husband,"

"And I can't wait to be your wife," She told him as he kissed the ring that was on her finger before he laced their fingers together.

"What do you say about consummating this engagement right here, right now?"

"Let's make it official," She agreed as she smiled before she lifted her head off the pillow and kissed his awaiting lips eager to show her fiancé how much she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2012<strong>

"Are you ready to leave soon to be Mrs. Bass?" Chuck asked Blair when he walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom to see her sitting on the edge of their bed as she put on her Louboutins.

Instead of hearing a reply from her he heard the distinct noise of her Louboutin dropping to the floor as he saw her lips turn upwards into a bright smile only seconds before he felt her lips on his.

The Christmas Gala he knew that they should have been on their way to already was completely far from his mind as he hovered over her and laid her down on the bed.

"You need to stop doing that," She replied heavily when their lungs demanded them to pull away from each other for much-needed air.

"Stop doing what exactly?" He asked as his lips started to roam her clavicle.

"Calling me Mrs. Bass," She replied as her back arched, which gave him more access to her neck.

"Why is that?" He wondered as he continued to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Because it makes me want to make love to you even more," She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close to her.

"And how is that a problem?" He wondered aloud as he chuckled.

"Because we're supposed to be on our way to the Christmas Gala," She informed him as her fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"It never hurts to be fashionably late to an event," He smirked before he pressed his lips against hers to passionately kiss her.

"You're right. It could never hurt to be a little late," She said once they pulled away breathlessly from each other. "Make love to me,"

"Gladly," He said as he pecked her lips one more time before he started a trail of kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from her soft skin when he took the front zipper of her dress in his mouth and began to lower it until the dress was fully un-zipped.

"Were you seriously not wearing anything underneath your dress?" He wondered when he pushed the dress away from her body to see that she was wearing no lingerie.

She bit her lip and nodded as she began the work of removing his clothes, "I was hoping we would have a little fun in the limo on the way to the gala,"

"You are the perfect woman for me," He told her as she unbuckled his belt and pushed both his pants and boxers down his body in one move.

"Why is that?" She wondered as he re-directed his lips back to the valley between her breasts. "Is it because I'm insatiable just like you?"

"That amongst other things," He told her as he laced their fingers together and put their hands above her head.

"Will you tell me?" She asked.

"I could," He said as he flirted with her. "But not right now,"

"Why not?" She asked at the same moment a moan escaped her lips from him nibbling on her earlobe.

"Because I need to make love to you," He whispered against her neck.

"That's good because I need to feel you inside me," She told him and she instantly felt him sheath himself into her.

She tightened her legs around his waist and she pulled the hairs at the nape of his neck as she moaned in obvious pleasure. They were soon moving in their familiar rhythm with each other as his hips continued to rock back and forth and she arched her back off of the bed.

She cried out his name when she felt her orgasm intensifying as her nails started to scratch at his shoulders and he began to thrust faster than before to bring them both to their peaks.

"Was that the type of fun you were planning on having in the limo?" He wondered as his lips lazily kissed her clavicle.

"Yes," She told him as she arched off the bed once again.

"You ready for round two?"

"Do we have time?" She wondered after a moment of silence. She was conflicted because all she wanted to do was stay in bed with Chuck, but their appearance at the Christmas Gala was mandatory.

"We have plenty of time," He assured her after he looked to the alarm clock on their bedside table.

"Perfect," She said before she managed to flip them over and bent down to passionately kiss him.

* * *

><p>Later that night after the Christmas Gala a sleeping Chuck rolled over in their bed to be closer to Blair and even in his sleep he noticed her body warmth was missing, which caused him to instantly open his eyes to find her side of the bed empty.<p>

He stood up from their comfortable and inviting bed to find his beautiful fiancé when he noticed that the balcony door was slightly ajar and he knew she was out there; she had always enjoyed the view from their balcony. He looked around for his robe to wear since he knew how cold the New York nights could be from spending a lot of nights on different roofs, but the purple robe seemed to be missing.

He quickly put on the winter coat he had worn that night as he walked up to the balcony door and saw Blair as she looked up at the shining stars in the dark blue sky.

He smirked and shook his head as he saw her wearing not only his pajama pants, but also his purple robe.

"I was looking for that you know," He said when he was able to sneak up to her without her noticing.

"You can't do that to a girl on a balcony," She said when she turned around to face him before she leaned into his chest. "Especially one who is twenty stories above the ground,"

"I'm sorry," He apologized as he pulled her tighter into his chest. "I think I have just the right object to earn your forgiveness,"

"Presents?" She asked excitedly.

"Not yet," He said before he began to chuckle at the look of disappointment on her face. "It's a highly known Christmas tradition,"

He looked up above them and when she followed his stare she noticed for the first time there was a mistletoe on the roof.

"Kiss me," He said as he began to caress her cheeks and she leaned into him to kiss him gently.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Not quite," She told him as she shook her head. "I think you may have to kiss me again,"

"I can accommodate to that request," He replied before he lowered his head to kiss her lips as snow flakes continued to fall from the New York sky.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing out on the balcony all alone?" He wondered as they made their way back into their master bedroom hand in hand.<p>

"I was just remembering when we were dancing earlier tonight at the Gala and then it reminded me of the last time we danced there," She told him as she thought back to the Christmas Gala earlier that night that was held at Constance.

She squealed in surprise when he dipped her towards the ground as his hands held her tightly on her waist. He lifted her back up towards him as they began to dance towards their radio system.

"The Snow Flake Ball," He remembered as Christmas music started to play and they began to dance around their master bedroom. It wasn't painful for him to think back to that night anymore, the night he lost his father. Blair had helped him come to terms with the accident and that some things happen for a reason.

"I was worried about our doppelgangers," She laughed as she reminisced back to their senior year. "I was worried that we wouldn't be able to work it out like they quickly did. I thought we would never have that and I thought we never would; we both thought that a relationship wasn't for us,"

"And now we're not only together, but we're engaged,"

"And soon to be married," She smiled widely.

"You know a beautiful woman once told me to never look back at the past," He told her after he rested his forehead against hers and she smiled up at him as they continued to dance around the room.

"Beautiful, huh?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"The most beautiful," He assured her as he continued to look into her eyes. "Let's focus on the present and our future that will be spent together. We have so much to look forward to; we have our wedding to plan, we have the rest of the holidays to celebrate, we have your New Year's Eve fashion show that will inevitably be a huge success, and most importantly we have to tell our friends and family about our engagement,"

She smiled excitedly towards him and it reminded him of the smile he saw on her face earlier that night when he came into the room to see if she was ready for the Gala.

"What did I say this time?" He wondered.

"Presents," She said happily, which caused him to chuckle.

"Well it is past midnight," He said as he looked at the clock above their television. "It would only by gentlemanly of me if I let you go first,"

"What a gentleman you are," She smiled before she kissed his lips and grabbed his hand to lead him to their Christmas tree in the living room.

* * *

><p>"This is something that I've been wanting to give to you for a while and you're the only one who deserves to have it," She told him as she handed a small box to him.<p>

"What are you giving me?" He asked as he held the box.

"Open it and find out," She said anxiously. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face once he realized what it was.

"Is this?" He asked as he looked to her in awe after opening the box.

"Yes. It's my heart pin and you're the one who deserves to have it," She told him and before she knew it Chuck's lips were pressed against hers as he laid her back on the blanket that he had laid out by the tree.

"I take it you like your Christmas present," She chuckled as he hovered over her.

"I love it. I have always wanted to have it," He confessed.

"Now you do and it's yours to keep," She said before he lowered his head to softly kiss her once more.

"I suppose I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I made you wait even longer for your present," He said before they both moved to a sitting position on the blanket.

"It wouldn't," She said before Chuck handed her a pale blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. She untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a silver necklace with a key pendant.

"It's more than a necklace," He said as she moved her hair to one shoulder and he put the necklace around her neck. "The key actually opens up something,"

"What does it open?" She wondered as she held the key in her hands and looked at him.

"Do you remember that deal that I've been working on to finish before the holidays?" He asked to prompt her.

"The one for the new hotel?" She asked and in return he nodded.

"It's yours," He told her. "That key is to the hotel,"

"You're giving me a hotel?" She asked softly as tears came to her eyes. She knew it wasn't known for businessmen to give their significant others a hotel, especially a hotel that would only benefit their company but Chuck was unlike any other businessman she had ever met. Instead he put her in front of his work and presented her with such a significant gift for Christmas and there was no way she could express her gratitude for such a gift or to express how much it meant to her.

She knew what hotels meant for her fiancé. His whole childhood and adolescent life was spent in hotel suites. They were his home, his sanctuary, and the one thing he knew would always be there for him at the end of the day no matter how tough or how great the days were. It was home for him and for him to give this new hotel that he bought for her she felt like he was giving her a part of him that she never had before.

"Yes, it's one hundred percent yours. Bass Industries will handle all the bookings and the more business like aspects to keep a hotel open and running, but it's yours and you can decorate it however you please,"

"That's the sweetest thing you have ever done for me," She told him as she grabbed a hold of his cheeks and looked into his eyes to show him how serious she was. "Well, besides proposing to me," She laughed.

He chuckled at her humor before he turned serious, "So you like your gift?"

"Of course I do," She assured him. "Do you know how much fun we're going to have when we decide to christen all those rooms?"

"I love your one-tracked mind," He told her as he chuckled. He was finally glad to have given her the Christmas gift he had first planned for her months ago. Ever since he started the deal for the hotel he was nervous in actually giving it to her; he may be the one person that understands her like no one else but he still didn't know how she would react.

"In all seriousness I love your gift," She said as she caressed his cheeks. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're giving me a key to my own hotel that you bought just for me,"

"I'm so glad you like it," He told her before he kissed her lips and because they were Chuck and Blair, two people passionately in love, their kiss turned more passionate and filled with much desire and need.

The passion continued to intensify as she moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her legs around his torso before he lifted them both up from their spot on the blanket and walked to their bedroom.

They continued to hold each other close as they made their way to their master bedroom.

"I so want to make love to you right now," She said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I have one more surprise for you," She quickly pecked his lips once more before she pushed herself off his lap and disappeared into the bathroom.

Minutes later Chuck watched as Blair walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a deep crimson red Christmas ribbon in the shape of a bow and her white Louboutins.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck," She said seductively as she walked towards him.

"Merry Christmas, indeed," He managed to reply as he continued to watch her as she stood in between his legs. He looked up to her as he slowly un-wrapped the ribbon away from her body and stared lustfully towards her. He pulled her on top of him, which earned a squeal of surprise from her, before they both worked on getting his clothes off as fast as they could.

"2012 was a good year for us, wasn't it?" He asked her once they were skin to skin.

"It certainly was," She said as she pushed back his hair that had fallen in front of his face. "And I know for a fact that 2013 is going to be even better," She whispered before she grabbed his cheeks and lowered his head so she could his lips.

Tomorrow they would have a festive feast with all their friends and family, but at that moment all they cared about was the fact that they had each other in their arms, which was right where they were meant to be.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

****_Happy Holidays everyone!_


End file.
